There's a whole world out there waiting for them
by Laoya
Summary: 'Je ne suis plus aussi certaine de mes sentiments pour lui. Je... Je ne sais pas si je l'aime encore', lâcha Caroline sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  Il l'avait entendu.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma toute première fan fiction postée sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D

Ce premier essais est dédié à Klaus et Caroline, au Klaroline, un couple que je ship énormément, mon préféré dans TVD avec le Kennet.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à publier une review pour me donner votre avis, et pour que je sache si vous souhaitez que je continue !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L. J. Smith, je ne fais que proposer ma vision des choses.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 :<span>

Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de colère, autant de tristesse retenue de la part de Klaus. Il n'avait rien fait, contrairement à son habitude. Il ne lui avait pas brisé la nuque par haine, ne l'avait pas hypnotisée pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'il voulait. Non, il lui avait juste lancé un long regard qui en disait beaucoup, un regard que la jeune femme ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre. C'était comme si... Comme s'il était déçu. Et ça lui faisait mal, elle était obligée de l'admettre. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de l'admettre. C'était mal, c'était Klaus, pas un simple bad boy du lycée, mais le mal à l'état pur.

L'était-il vraiment ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas commencer à douter. Et pourtant, c'était déjà le cas. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Au plus profond d'elle, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'il oublie ce qu'elle lui avait fait, comment elle l'avait manipulé, elle voulait qu'il lui parle à nouveau, qu'il la dessine à nouveau... Elle voulait les entendre à nouveau, ces mots...

« _I fancy you. »_

_« I enjoy you. »_

_« That's why I like you. »_

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Non, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire ça, c'était faux, elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne devait pas perdre de vue tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle ne pouvait pas oublier Tyler, elle l'aimait, non ? Raah ! Comment pouvait-elle seulement se poser la question ! Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait !

_« Sweetheart »_

_« Love »_

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau. C'était stupide de craquer pour des surnoms de ce genre. Il appelait toutes les jolies filles qu'il rencontrait comme ça. Ils venaient d'un autre millénaire, d'un autre temps, lui et son adorable accent. C'était comme ça qu'on se comportait avec les femmes à son époque. Il était galant, courtois, mais elle n'était pas la seule avec qui il était comme ça. C'était impossible. Elle... Elle n'avait rien qui pourrait vraiment l'intéresser, non ? Elle serra le point. Elle ne devrait même pas se poser cette question. C'était mal, tellement mal, et...

« Caroline ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

La jolie blonde sursauta, sortie brusquement de ses pensées par une Elena au front plissé par l'inquiétude. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises au Grill autour d'un verre depuis à peine dix minutes, et déjà la vampire avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

« Hum... Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? »

Elena lança un regard noir à son amie avant de reprendre :

« Je disais juste que je m'inquiétais pour Alaric. Il a disparu, hier soir, et je n'arrive plus à la joindre... Je me demande si...

-Eh bien, il est avec sa copine, non ? Tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter pour lui, Elena. C'est un adulte, tu sais ?

-Oui, mais... Je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi. Depuis le départ de Jeremy... Il est ce que j'ai de plus proche en tant que famille, à présent, tu comprends ? »

Caroline regarda la jolie brune et sourit avec gentillesse, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Je suis sûre que tout va bien. Il est juste trop occupé pour te répondre, c'est tout. », répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Elena grimaça de dégout :

« Beurk ! Je préfère ne pas penser à ça, si tu permets. »

Caroline éclata de rire, et son amie se détendit un peu, en souriant. Pendant quelques instants, elles ne dirent rien, sirotant leurs boissons, jusqu'à ce qu'Elena demande, plongeant un regard sérieux dans celui de la belle blonde :

« Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

Caroline mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, surprise par la question de son amie.

« Hein ? Je... Je me sens très bien, pourquoi ? »

Elena baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

« C'est juste que... On a pas eu le temps de vraiment parler depuis longtemps, toutes les deux. Je m'inquiète pour toi, Caroline. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu vis la... la mort de ton père et... et l'absence prolongée de Tyler. »

La brune jouait avec ses doigts, incapable de regarder son amie en face, de peur de lui avoir fait du mal en disant ça. Caroline, quant à elle, s'était imperceptiblement raidie, mais ne laissa rien paraître.

« Je... J'ai fait le deuil de mon père. C'était pour le mieux. Il n'aurait jamais supporté d'être un vampire, il serait sûrement devenu un monstre sanguinaire. Il me manque, bien sûr, mais je pense qu'il est mieux là où il est à présent. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête, un peu triste. Elle pensait ses mots, elle était habituée à l'absence de son père, mais savoir qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais était douloureux.

« Tu as vraiment mûri, Caroline, tu sais ? » murmura Elena à son amie, en serrant un peu plus fort sa main, toujours dans celle de la blonde.

Caroline esquissa un petit sourire, mi-triste, mi-amusé :

« Il faut bien que je grandisse un jour, pas vrai ? »

Elena acquiesça d'un rapide mouvement de tête, et le silence s'installa à nouveau pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande, embarrassée :

« Et... Et Tyler ? »

Caroline se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus...

« Je ne suis plus aussi certaine de mes sentiments pour lui. Je... Je ne sais pas si je l'aime encore », lâcha t-elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, surprise par ses mots. Au même moment, elle vit la porte d'entrée du Grill se refermer rapidement, et elle le vit, lui... Klaus. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond la fixaient, l'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable, mais elle pouvait être certaine d'une chose.

Il l'avait entendu.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite, un peu plus longue cette fois ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait réellement plaisir :) J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas ;)

Je préfère vous prévenir au lieu de vous faire attendre inutilement, je ne pense pas pouvoir poster la suite avant une bonne semaine, et j'en suis désolée :/ Mais on ne sait jamais, et je ferais au plus vite :)

Enjoy, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L. J. Smith, je ne fais que proposer ma vision des choses.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>

Oh non, non, non. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il l'ai entendue. C'était une catastrophe. Il penserait... Il penserait que...

« _… que c'est parce qu'il te plait._ » murmura une petite voie dans sa tête.

Elle serra brusquement les points, relâchant la main d'Elena, qui la regardait avec effarement, sous le choc :

« Tu... Tu quoi ? »

Elle devait trouver un échappatoire, vite. Elena n'avait pas vu Klaus arriver, personne à part elle ne l'avait vu, à vrai dire, il avait été trop silencieux. Caroline ne pouvait pas discuter avec lui alentour. Elle devait trouver une parade, vite.

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche, fit semblant d'ouvrir un sms, de le lire. Elle joua le soupire embêté, et fit un petit sourire contrit à son amie :

« Je suis désolée Lena... Ma mère a besoin d'aide à la maison. On discutera de ça la prochaine fois, promis. »

Sans laisser le temps à la brune de répondre, Caroline se leva, déposa de l'argent sur la table et, attrapant ses affaires, sortit en trombe du Grill. Klaus avait disparut.

Une fois au dehors, elle hésita. Elle n'avait pas pris sa voiture, avide d'un peu d'air frais, mais maintenant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle, et le plus rapidement possible, c'est pourquoi elle décida de couper par la forêt, déserte.

Elle commença à courir, vite, toujours plus vite, s'enfonçant toujours plus profond entre les arbres, quand soudain, une construction en pierre attira son attention. Le cachot des Lockwood. Une boule dans le ventre, elle s'en approcha, s'allongea doucement sur la pierre froide et dure. Le derrière de la tête inconfortablement posé sur un bout de roche moussu, elle contempla un long moment les branches d'arbres et le ciel au travers. Repensant à tout ce qui lui était arrivé ici, à tout ce qui _leur_ était arrivé, à Tyler et elle, une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle se sentait tellement coupable... Il était là, quelque part, à lutter pour revenir vers elle, pour se faire pardonner, et elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, une seule, ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il l'avait regardée... Certes, il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux, mais elle y avait aussi trouvé autre chose, semblable à de la tristesse, de la déception... Et elle ne parvenait pas à chasser la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là... Encore de la culpabilité... Et pour qui ? Pour Klaus ? Ce monstre à cause de qui tout allait de travers dans sa vie, dans _leur_ vie ? Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça pour lui, de souhaiter sentir sa présence à ses côtés, de se sentir coupable vis à vis de ce qu'elle lui avait fait ! Et lui n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, de jouer avec ses sentiments comme ça ! Elle soupira, mélancolique. Bien sûr qu'il avait le droit, il était la créature la plus puissante au monde, qui pourrait l'arrêter ? Personne.

Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur sa joue, soudainement très épuisée. Fermant les yeux, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme émergea très lentement de son profond sommeil, avide de conserver encore quelques instants la chaleur que lui procurait le torse sur lequel reposait sa tête, celle que lui procuraient les bras fermes qui l'entouraient, ceux de l'homme à côté duquel elle s'était endormie. Encore à moitié plongée dans une sensation de léthargie, elle mit de longues secondes avant de se rappeler où elle était, ce qu'elle y faisait, et surtout le fait qu'elle était censée être <em>complètement seule<em>. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, effrayée.

« Hello, _sweetheart_. Bien dormi ? »

Sans pouvoir retenir le cri qui montait dans sa gorge, Caroline bondit et s'éloigna brusquement du beau blond qui l'observait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Klaus ? »

Le vampire se releva, et, à peine une seconde plus tard, il se tenait devant elle, plus beau que jamais. Si la belle blonde avait encore eu un cœur, il aurait à tout les coups raté un battement devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu attrapes froid », chuchota t-il, sarcastique.

« Les vampires n'ont pas froid ! », fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à répondre.

Pendant plus d'une minute, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, avant que, finalement, elle brise le silence.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » aboya t-elle, incapable de trouver quelque réplique marquante.

L'hybride sourit, et son regard d'un bleu profond se plongea dans celui tout aussi bleu de la jeune femme. Caroline sentit ses genoux se ramollir bien trop vite à son goût, et pesta intérieurement face à sa faiblesse, détournant le regard. Elle se trouvait d'un pathétique sans nom.

« Sept heure moins le quart », finit-il par répondre, sans se départir de son sourire.

La mâchoire de la jeune femme se décrocha. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'elle avait laissé Elena en plan au Grill. Et si elle avait remarqué quelque chose ? Et si elle avait croisé sa mère par hasard, et que cette dernière lui avait affirmé ne pas l'avoir vu ? Que lui dirait-elle ?

« De... depuis... Et ça fait combien de temps que tu... heu... est avec moi ? »

Elle grimaça. Ça ne sortait pas exactement comme elle l'aurait voulu.

« Hum... A peu près quatre heure », répondit-il, faussement pensif.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux, surprise, et s'écria :

« Tu... Tu m'as regardé dormir pendant quatre heures ? »

Klaus laissa un petit rire lui échapper avant de plonger à nouveau son regard dans le sien :

« Quatre heures, ce n'est rien, quand on a l'éternité devant soit, _love_. »

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il agissait _vraiment_ comme un psychopathe. Mais là n'était pas le soucis – enfin, pas le premier sur la liste, en tout cas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Klaus ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tuée ? » murmura t-elle, lasse.

Il la regarda, éberlué, avant de répondre, l'incompréhension lisible sur son visage :

« Que... Quoi ? Pourquoi aurais-je voulu te tuer, _sweetheart_ ?

-Et bien... Je t'ai manipulé dans le seul but de laisser les autres poignarder ton frère... C'est suffisant, non ? », répondit-elle, à son tour perdue.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Klaus, et il éclata de rire, soudainement ravi. Caroline l'observait sans un mot, estomaquée. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à le comprendre.

« Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Certes, je mentirais en disant que je n'étais pas énervé à ce moment-là, mais je crois... je comprends ton geste. J'aurais fait la même chose pour sauver ceux que j'aime... »

Tout en disant cela, il s'était peu à peu rapproché d'elle, et maintenant, à peine quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Caroline imaginait encore très bien son pouls maintenant mort s'accélérer brusquement dans sa poitrine du fait de leur proximité. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, et commença à se pencher, ses yeux bleus rivés sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il se rapprochait, de plus en plus, prenant tout son temps, et elle était incapable de faire un geste, pire encore, elle n'en avait pas envie, elle avait juste envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de l'embrasser comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, comme s'ils étaient les seuls qui importaient... Elle avait envie d'être égoïste, de ne pas penser à ses amis, à ce qu'ils diraient...

« _Reprends-toi, Caroline..._ » l'avertit une petite voie affolée dans son esprit.

« Tu sais, je t'ai entendu, tout à l'heure, avec Elena... J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit... » murmura t-il. Ils étaient si proche à présent qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et mentholé du beau blond rouler sur son visage, et son regard se perdit quelques instants sur ses lèvres. Mais l'évocation de Tyler fut comme une piqure de rappelle, et elle reprit soudainement ses esprits.

« Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les discutions des gens, Klaus, on te l'a déjà dit ? » éluda t-elle, détournant la tête, évitant le regard azur du vampire.

Il l'observa quelques instants sans un mot, une expression consternée sur le visage. Elle ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie de le détailler du regard, et sa tête pivota à nouveau vers lui.

« Caroline... Arrête d'agir comme si tu ne ressentais rien. » finit-il par dire.

Pendant quelques instants, la jeune vampire demeura surprise. Puis elle se reprit, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, répondant avec un air agacé :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Klaus. Jamais tu ne parviendras à me séduire. Alors laisse-moi en paix.

-Très bien, soupira t-il, tu sais où me trouver quand tu changeras d'avis et que tu voudras bien faire _l'effort_ de me parler. »

Et sur ces mots, il disparut, avant qu'elle ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Caroline, soudain très fatiguée, s'appuya contre un arbre et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, se prenant la tête entre les mains dans un soupire. Elle en avait assez de cette situation. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Où cela la mènerait-elle ?

* * *

><p>Klaus ignorait ce qui lui avait pris. En réalité, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui pardonner, pas une seule seconde. Elle l'avait trahi, pire encore, elle lui avait fait mal... Si mal, tellement mal, au plus profond de lui, d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas bien, d'une façon qui l'effrayait presque.<p>

« _Love is a vampire's greatest weakness._ »

Qui disait ça, déjà ?

L'hybride soupira tout en se servant un verre. Non, il n'avait définitivement pas eu l'intention de lui pardonner, tout à l'heure, quand il l'avait vu au bar, et bien que, à son plus grand étonnement, il n'ai pas cherché par quel moyen il allait la tuer, il avait bel et bien envisagé la vengeance.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie verser ces larmes dans le silence profond de la forêt. Alors, toute la peine, la frustration qu'il ressentait s'étaient soudainement envolées. Il n'avait plus vu qu'une jeune femme à la fois forte et fragile, bataillant avec des sentiments contraires, avec une culpabilité qui la rendait malheureuse. Elle avait affirmé qu'il n'essayait pas de comprendre les gens, et sûrement avait-elle raison. Mais en la voyant dans cet état, Klaus n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et il avait durement résisté à cette étrange pulsion qu'il avait eu, cette envie de la consoler et de la _prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait_. Cette sensation lui avait complètement fait perdre la tête, l'avait paniqué, l'avait paralysé. Comme si lui, le monstre de foire, était capable d'une telle chose. Comme si lui pouvait être d'un quelconque soulagement pour quelqu'un. De toute façon, il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'elle l'aurait repoussé s'il avait tenté quelque chose. Alors il l'avait observé s'endormir, chassant la peine à travers ses rêves, et il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de l'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras, incapable de s'arrêter, comme attiré par un aimant. Il s'était allongé auprès d'elle, et pendant ces quelques heures qui avaient semblé être des secondes, il l'avait regardée dormir.

« Parfois, j'ai la désagréable sensation d'être en plein dans un remake de Twilight », grommela t-il pour lui même avec une grimace de dégout, son regard se perdant dans la vue que lui offrait sa fenêtre.

« Si j'étais toi, je n'y croirais pas trop, Nik. J'ai lu les livres – va savoir ce qui m'a pris – et Edward est tellement plus parfait que toi », minauda Rebekah, apparue dans le salon à peine une seconde plus tôt. Son ton était moqueur, et on pouvait sentir à quel point cette histoire de vampires amoureux la dégoutait.

Klaus soupira, soudainement très las :

« Je n'aurais pas cette conversation avec toi, Bekah. »

La vampire s'assit sur le canapé et lança un regard lourd de sens à son frère :

« Tu te ramollis, Nik. Twilight, sérieusement ?

-J'étais juste curieux. J'ai aussi lu Harry Potter, si ça peut te consoler. »

La blonde s'approcha de son frère et l'entoura de ses bras, dans une étreinte possessive.

« Oublie-la, Nik. Elle ne te mérite pas. Je suis sûre que dans deux semaines, elle ne sera plus qu'un point dans le paysage. Insignifiante. Viens plutôt t'amuser avec moi, allons chasser... »

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de l'hybride alors qu'il repoussait sa sœur au loin, l'envoyant balader en plein dans le buffet. Alors qu'elle se relevait, tout crocs dehors, leur regard se croisèrent, et il murmura d'un ton froid et sans appel :

« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle de la sorte. Recommence, et tu passera le prochain siècle dans un cercueil, me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Rebekah ? Maintenant, laisse moi seul, c'est un ordre. »

Sa jeune sœur lui lança un regard noir, prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Mais elle savait qu'il était plus que sérieux dans ses menaces, et elle se savait incapable de le battre. Alors, après un long regard de pure haine pour ce frère qu'elle aimait tant, elle disparut.

Avec un soupire de profond agacement, Klaus se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Il resta des heures planté là, à observer le paysage sans le voir, tout son esprit occupé par Caroline. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses pensées étaient accompagnées par son beau visage, par son magnifique regard, son incroyable sourire. Il ne pouvait la chasser de son esprit, et il ne le voulait surtout pas. Pour rien au monde il n'y aurait changé quelque chose, pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité arrêter de penser à elle. Et contrairement à ce que semblait croire Rebekah, lui était certain que dans deux semaines, rien n'aurait changé.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici la suite !

Je vous avoue avoir été un peu déçue du peu de reviews que j'ai reçu pour ce chapitre, bien que celles de** PxdxlF**, **Plumyx** et **Audreyyy2** m'aient fait énormément plaisir. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, même s'il est mauvais ! Au contraire, ça me permettra de m'améliorer ! Ne pas avoir beaucoup de reviews est décourageant, alors qu'en avoir, même des mauvaises, me permettent de vouloir toujours faire mieux !

Merci d'avance =)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L. J. Smith, je ne fais que proposer ma vision des choses.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>

Caroline n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à Klaus, à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« _Très bien, tu sais où me trouver quand tu changeras d'avis et que tu voudras bien faire l'effort de __me parler._ »

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Il était sérieux ? Non mais c'est pas possible, ce qu'il pouvait la faire sortir de ses gonds, alors ! Comment ça, _faire l'effort_ ? Parce que lui en faisait, des efforts, peut-être ? Mais il se prenait pour qui, à la fin ? Maintenant il lui reprochait de lui résister ? Ce n'était pas ce qui lui plaisait, à la base, chez elle ? Il était temps qu'il se décide à son propos ! Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre !

D'un geste brusque, Caroline repoussa ses couvertures et se leva, folle de rage. Elle resta plantée là quelques instants, incapable de savoir quoi faire, avant de s'assoir devant son miroir pour commencer à se préparer. Mais, au lieu d'ouvrir sa trousse à maquillage et d'en sortir ce dont elle avait besoin, elle se retrouva bien vite – sans même s'en apercevoir – le regard dans le vague, ses pensées dérivant vers Klaus, une nouvelle fois.

Elle avait ressassé leur conversation toute la nuit, elle en avait analysé les moindres détails, chaque expressions qui s'étaient affichées sur son visage, et elle _ne parvenait pas à comprendre_ pourquoi il lui avait pardonné aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas... Ce n'était tout simplement pas lui. Klaus ne pardonnait pas. Klaus tuait, et ensuite il passait à autre chose.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Quel était son but, dans toute cette histoire ? Quel était son plan ? Car clairement, il en avait un. Care ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui ai tout simplement _pardonnée_. Il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre, il serait forcément amené à l'utiliser dans un de ses stupides plans pour détruire le monde, et c'était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il s'intéressait à elle, c'était évident. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle n'avait cessé de se répéter cette nuit-là – un moyen comme un autre de ne pas flancher, de ne pas lui tomber dans les bras.

Maussade, elle se concentra à nouveau sur son miroir – il fallait qu'elle se prépare, elle ne tenait pas à arriver en retard – mais quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pouvait chasser son visage de ses pensées, il l'obsédait, et elle détestait ça. Certes, il était charmant avec elle, mais il n'avait pas cessé de tuer, de mentir, de manipuler. Elle avait plus ou moins subi les conséquences de tout ses actes ces derniers mois, et elle savait qu'en mille ans, il avait eu la possibilité de faire bien pire. Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier, pas passer outre ces détails. Parce que justement, ils n'en étaient pas, des détails. Comment ce mot pouvait-il être celui qui lui venait à l'esprit en premier ? Ce n'était pas _normal_ ! Être un meurtrier psychotique n'était pas un _détail _! Comment pouvait-elle seulement penser ça ?

Elle soupira. _Cette ville va me rendre dingue_, pensa t-elle en quittant sa chambre pour se rendre en cours.

Quand Caroline arriva au lycée, il ne lui fallut pas cinq minutes avant de voir surgir Elena, un air grave collé sur le visage. Cette dernière attrapa son amie par le bras et l'entraina un peu à l'écart de la populace ignorante et innocente qui constituait leur lycée.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Care, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

-Heu... Oui... Bien sûr... Après les cours, ok ? » bafouilla la jolie blonde, mal à l'aise.

Elena la fixa quelques instants avec un regard suspicieux avant de soupirer en hochant affirmativement la tête.

« D'accord, à la fin des cours... Mais je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler ! s'exclama t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Caroline.

-C'est promis. » répondit cette dernière, un air vaincu sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, de toute façon, ayant promis à son amie qu'elle lui dirait tout.

La sonnerie retentit, et c'est avec un soupire de désespoir qu'elle se rendit à sa première heure de cours. Le début de journée passa bien trop vite au goût de Caroline. La jeune vampire, qui d'habitude considérait les secondes comme des heures quand on en venait aux cours, avait l'impression que quelqu'un – un quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas du tout, par ailleurs – avait pris un malin plaisir à appuyer sur la touche « accélérer ». Les cours se succédaient à une vitesse folle, et l'heure fatidique où elle devrait tout expliquer à Elena se rapprochait à grands pas. Caroline redoutait ce moment, en grande partie parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire à son amie.

A l'heure du déjeuner, elle préféra aller chasser, avide d'un peu de calme, de tranquillité, cherchant par là à éviter le plus possible Elena, car elle savait que cette dernière essayerait de lui tirer les vers du nez. La jolie blonde grimaça. Et dire qu'il y a moins d'un ans, elle était pire que ça... Pas qu'elle soit moins curieuse, à présent, seulement, elle savait s'arrêter quand elle voyait que ses amis ne voulaient pas parler, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant. Elle avait beaucoup grandit ces derniers mois, beaucoup mûri. Elle se souvenait encore de la fin de sa vie humaine. Petite amie de Matt, et obsédée par l'idée qu'il la quitterai forcément pour Elena. A l'époque, elle était obnubilée par sa popularité, par ce besoin de prouver qu'elle était là, qu'elle existait, qu'elle aussi souffrait... Elle voulait crier « Je suis là ! Regardez-moi ! », elle aurait tout fait pour qu'on la voie, pour que quelqu'un tienne réellement à elle. Et à présent ? Elle était morte. Son cœur avait cessé de battre, et aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte que tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance, que la Caroline si soucieuse de son image, de son importance, semblait disparaître peu à peu. Elle mourrait. Et qu'elle le veuille ou non, Klaus était en grande partie responsable de cette prise de conscience. Il était celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il lui avait suffit de dix petits mots, et l'univers de la belle jeune femme s'en était retrouvé chamboulé.

« _There's a whole world out there waiting for you._ »

Une ouverture, une possibilité. L'espoir. Cette idée que, bien qu'elle ai dix-sept ans pour toujours, bloquée dans l'adolescence, elle puisse encore grandir, avancer. Cette envie secrète d'avoir une vie, d'avoir un avenir, et ce, en dehors de Mystic Falls.

« _I've nerver really been __anywhere..._

_-I'll take __you._ »

Voilà ce que pouvait représenter Klaus. Un échappatoire. Un moyen de s'enfuir de cette ville maudite. Un moyen de vivre.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pour ses amies, pour sa mère, elle devait rester, elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Pour Tyler aussi, son Tyler, celui qui se battait pour lui revenir.

« Caroline ? »

La jeune femme sursauta violemment et se retourna brusquement, sur le qui-vive, et regarda alentour. Elle se trouvait dans une petite clairière, comme on en comptait des dizaines ici. Son corps se relâcha complètement à la vue de son interlocuteur, et elle le fixa, ébahie.

« Stefan ? »

Le jeune homme sourit, et la jeune femme sentit une vague de chaleur la traverser. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce sourire sur son visage. Trop longtemps.

Sans prévenir, elle se précipita vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras, l'enserrant dans une étreinte étouffante. Stefan resta quelques instants immobile, surpris, avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

« Tu es revenu. » murmura t-elle, une expression de pure joie sur le visage.

Elle relâcha son étreinte, se décalant pour mieux observer son ami.

« J'y crois pas, tu es vraiment revenu ! » répéta t-elle, beaucoup plus fort cette fois.

Stefan sourit à nouveau. Il avait bien entendu compris à quoi elle faisait allusion, il était d'ailleurs vraiment content qu'elle ait aperçu la différence. C'était une façon de lui montrer qu'elle faisait partie des personnes qui tenaient à lui.

« Oui... Je crois bien que oui, murmura t-il.

-C'est génial ! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué ! Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Depuis... Depuis l'histoire du pont, hésita t-il, gêné.

-Oh... murmura t-elle, légèrement embarrassée. Hum... Finalement, cette histoire a eu du bon, alors... dit-elle avec un petit sourire, mal à l'aise, avide de se rattraper afin de ne pas faire de peine à son ami.

-On peut dire ça comme ça... » répondit-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Caroline observa longuement le vampire. L'ami qu'il avait été au tout début, peu après sa transformation, lui avait manqué. Il avait été d'une réelle aide pour elle, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Et malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu faire, il avait suffi de ce sourire pour qu'elle oublie tout ça, qu'elle retrouve l'ancien Stefan, celui qui buvait du sang de lapin et veillait sur elle comme sur une petite sœur, lui parlant de sa feu meilleure amie Lexi, de comment elle l'avait sauvé, d'à quel point Caroline lui ressemblait. Ils avaient vraiment partagé de bons moments, tout les deux. Et puisque l'occasion se présentait de renouer, elle ne la manquerait pas.

« Tu vas en parler à Elena ? demanda t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas... répondit le vampire, mal à l'aise. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Je ne sais pas si... Si jamais je risque de replonger... Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs, murmura t-il. Et puis... Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec la mère de Bonnie... Elle a besoin de s'éloigner de nous. »

Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Actuellement, elle aurait du se trouver avec les deux Bennett. Mais la jeune sorcière l'avait obligé à continuer sa vie à côté, ne voulant pas priver son amie de sortir et de s'amuser. La blonde n'avait pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis, mais lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler quand Abby se réveillerait. Care ne voulait pas que Bonnie assiste seule à la transformation. Ça serait bien trop dangereux, il était hors de question de la laisser seule.

« Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ? » dit-elle, cherchant à changer de sujet. Elle ne voulait pas se rendre sur cette pente glissante pour le moment. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une discutions joyeuse et innocente avec celui qu'elle pouvait certainement considérer comme son meilleur ami.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? » demanda Stefan avec un nouveau sourire.

Elle lança un grand sourire au beau brun, avant de s'assoir sur le sol humide de la clairière et de tapoter l'herbe à côté d'elle. Il vint s'assoir sans aucune hésitation, et, alors qu'il entourait les épaules de Caroline de son bras, cette dernière se cala confortablement contre le jeune homme.

« De tout, de rien, du moment que ça ne concerne pas nos chers originels. De comment tu te sens, de ce que tu compte faire. Est-ce que tu vas reprendre les cours ? Est-ce qu'on va reprendre la chasse comme avant ? Est-ce que... »

Elle sentit le corps de Stefan trembloter contre elle et le son d'un rire parvint à ses oreilles. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage du jeune homme et prit un air intrigué alors qu'il la regardait en riant.

« Quoi ? demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien, j'avais juste oublié à quel point tu aimais parler, répondit-il avec un gloussement. Fais pas cette tête-là, ça m'avais manqué, à vrai dire, ajouta t-il quand elle grimaça, vexée. Tu m'as manqué, Care, murmura t-il avec un regard attendrit pour son amie.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Stef' » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Ils discutèrent pendant tout le reste de la pause déjeuner, dans cette clairière. Les éclats de rire fusaient, ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer, et quand l'heure de repartir en cours arriva, Caroline dit simplement :

« Je préfère rester avec toi. J'hypnotiserais la femme de l'intendance et les profs pour qu'ils croient que j'ai été présente.

-C'est mal, ce que tu fais, Care. Je suis outré ! » s'écria Stefan d'une voix faussement aiguë.

Leurs regards pleins de malice se croisèrent, et il ne leur fallut pas plus que ça pour repartir dans un nouveau fou rire incontrôlable. Caroline ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, et ça la rendait heureuse. Elle était bien, là, avec son vampire d'ami, tout les deux seuls au monde, loin de tout les soucis qui les guettaient hors de cette clairière. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait actuellement paisible. Et ça lui avait manqué.

* * *

><p>Klaus était tranquillement allongé sur le canapé de son salon, en pleine séance de dessin. Des images d'une Caroline endormie avaient trotté dans son esprit toute la nuit dernière, et il s'était finalement décidé à les coucher sur papiers en se levant ce matin-là, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus une seule œuvre la représentant, après les avoir toutes brulées il y a maintenant deux jours.<p>

Deux jours seulement... Le beau vampire était conscient de sa faiblesse. Il voyait à quel point il lui devenait difficile de se passer de la présence de la blonde, il se rendait compte qu'elle l'obnubilait. Il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ses beaux yeux bleus, qu'à ses belles boucles blondes. Il était incapable de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Il soupira en détachant ses yeux du dessins à peine commencé. Klaus était seul. Le silence était assourdissant. Il haïssait le silence. Il haïssait la solitude.

Avec un hurlement de rage, il se leva et lança son verre vide à travers la pièce, l'observant exploser contre le mur d'en face, regardant chaque particule de verre brisé s'écraser au sol, les yeux brillant de fureur, les points serrés par la rage. Il en voulait à Kol et Elijah d'avoir fui. Il en voulait à Rebekah d'être aussi désagréable. Il en voulait à Esther et Finn d'avoir voulu les tuer. Et par dessus tout, il leur en voulait, à tous, de tout faire pour que leur famille ne soit jamais réunie, jamais heureuse. Comme s'ils étaient maudit. Ils l'étaient sûrement. Ils l'avaient toujours été.

L'hybride soupira à nouveau. Il avait besoin d'air.

Ouvrant la fenêtre, il sauta et atterrit sur l'herbe de son parc avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il y était depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand une odeur familière parvint à ses narines. C'était un mélange de fraise et de mangue, de vanille et de menthe, un mélange agréable de toutes les senteurs qui la côtoyaient chaque jours. _Caroline_, l'informa son esprit, et l'étrange sensation d'avoir des papillons dans son ventre prit Klaus au dépourvu. Pendant un instant, il se sentit mieux à l'idée de la savoir aussi proche de lui, avant de se raidir... Elle n'était pas seule. Et il reconnaissait parfaitement la personne avec qui elle se trouvait. Stefan.

L'originel s'approcha lentement, dirigé par leurs voix. Il aperçut bientôt une clairière au travers des arbres. Le plus silencieusement possible, il grimpa adroitement sur les branches d'un énorme sapin pour pouvoir contempler la scène. Ils ne l'entendirent pas, ne le sentirent pas, ne le virent pas. Mais lui ne rata pas une miette de la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Stefan était allongé sur l'herbe, ses mains appuyées sous sa tête. Son corps était agité de soubresauts alors qu'il riait. Caroline, quand à elle, était aussi allongée, sa tête posée sur le ventre du vampire.

Klaus sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines. Elle semblait _heureuse_. Elle semblait _sereine_. Elle riait à ses mots, à ses blagues. Il n'entendait pas toute leur conversation, bien trop concentré sur sa colère, mais il pouvait comprendre qu'ils partageait des _souvenirs_. Klaus n'avait pas de souvenirs avec Caroline. Elle n'était jamais comme ça quand il était alentour. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle était heureuse, et ce n'était pas grâce à lui.

L'originel avait envie de tuer Stefan. Il avait envie de l'hypnotiser pour l'obliger à tuer lui-même sa précieuse Elena avant de prendre le temps de le découper en morceaux puis de le laisser frire au soleil. Il voulait le voir disparaître de la surface de la Terre._ Maintenant_.

Il bouillait de rage, une rage néanmoins différente de celle qui l'habitait d'habitude. _De la jalousie_, pensa t-il, et tout en réalisant que s'en était bel et bien, il serra les points.

Caroline se leva avec un dernier rire, et Klaus tendit l'oreille, avide de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Je devrais y aller... J'ai Alaric en dernière heure, il ne sera pas dupe, je ne pourrais pas l'embobiner... Mais tu m'as vraiment manqué, Stef'. C'est bon de te retrouver.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Care. Éclate-toi bien en histoire. » répondit son ami avec un clin d'œil.

_Un clin d'œil_, gronda intérieurement Klaus.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel avant de disparaître entre les arbres. Stefan attendit quelques secondes, fixant l'endroit où elle avait disparu, avant de se relever, sur le point de partir. Klaus était toujours perché sur son arbre.

Oh, elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Elle allait lui en vouloir, elle serait en colère contre lui, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Il se foutait des conséquences.

Il se laissa tomber, atterrissant juste derrière son ancien ami.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu crois faire, Stefan ? » demanda t-il d'un ton froid, alors que l'autre se tournait vers lui.

* * *

><p>Et oui, je ship <em>aussi<em> le Steroline :P


End file.
